Not Alone
by Totally-T3ii3
Summary: Hwoarangs past is revealed by his fatherfigure and mentor, Baek. The Korean is OOC and this is an AU. Plenty of angst from our favorite redhead.
1. Chapter 1

_Wellll, I know this probably won't get any reviews. But, I've been toying with this idea a looooong time, and well, whats better to do at three o'clock in the morning on a sunday night than make up a truley awesome fic? Not much I'd say. )_

_This is, duh, a Hwoaang Baek fic, no not slash, its a fluffy OOC angst thing between mentor and pupil. Total made up by me, so yes, its not true. But I like to call it total AU and I don't think any other characters, 'sides Jin and Heihachi, will be making an appearance. Like I said totaly made-up by yours truly and please review it kindly or flames. I like flames, I'm kidding.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

This blows!

Stupid little Chinese boy comin' outta nowhere and totally handin me my ass!

Stupid little bastard with mad skills.

I hate him.

Damnit I hope he freakin' dies!

So there I was on top of the world, Yuko and Kaiko were hopping up and down so much they're teeny-weeny school girl skirts were flyin' up lettin' me have a good look at their unmentionables. I had just defeated Sumi and Retch, the bullies on the block.

I saw 'em tryin' to pick-up Yuko and touchin' all over Kaiko when I rode past on my sweet Suzuki. Now, I always have had this little problem with Sumi n' Retch. Them two think they own the streets with they're sloppy fake forms of Karate, beatin' up on some of my good friends and hittin' on two girls I claimed to be mine.

That ain't right.

When a guy goes fer a drive on 'is own turff and sees to Jackie Chan wanna-be's hittin' on two unsuspecting little girls. It triggers summat in yer brain. So's I pull over my Suzuki and park next to their little, wimpy grey car. They're lookin at me n' I know they wanna start a fight! Well, maybe they didn't cuz they scrambled into their little car and tried to drive off... okay, so I wanted the fight!

Big deal! It's my turff anyhow!

So I call 'em out. Parkin my baby right underneath a streetlight, I step off and throw my hands in the air. They're chubby faces went pale, I swear I saw Retch grab fer 'is portable but Sumi stopped him from makin' any calls. Placing my arms way out to my sides I stand in front of them, my goggles up on my head holdin' my hair back. I hear Kaiko unzip her backpack, which is where I place my winnin's.

"Yo, you two thugs think you got a chance?" I say motionin at myself "You wanna try that namby-pamby Karate shit on me? Wanna?" I raise my fists and stand just as I ave always been instructed to do. For a moment I think of Baek and the looong lecture that would await me if I get caught dealin' n' fightin' again. But then the possibl guilt passes and I'm standin' there ready to go

"Naw, no way Hwoarang!" Sumi says, he's the brains of he opperation "We didn' want no trouble"

"Yeah, yeah honest" Retch says sweat clear on his face "W--we jus' wanted some money!"

"Yeh?" I asked "You jerks friskin' girls now fer cash? Wha'chu need the money fer anyhow?

They looked at each other, "We needed to call our moms, y'know how they get." Sumi said

A bold-faced lie if I ever heard one "Yeah, well you gonna be cryin fer yer mommy's soon as I'm done wi'chu... now, git outta that damn car!"

They looked at each other again and nodded, they got out and alked up to me. They were sweating and looking around like they wanted a place to run too, fortunatley the beautiful Yuko was all ready with her portable out to call an ambulance when I was finished. Everyone knew those girls were my personal cheerin' squad n' nobody but nobody is takin 'em from me.

"Fight established! Place yer bets!" I told them pointing to Kaiko and her open backpack

The two of 'em shuffled over and ropped in some cash, a few cents from Retch but a huge wad from Sumi. I licked my lips, they must be feelin confident. Good, cuz I was too! After arguin with Baek all mornin' over my 'dangerous' lifestyle I went off early in the mornin in a total huff. I ain't goin back tonight, neither, no matter what I ain't. Hell, he ain't my dad he got no right to lecture me!

"Feelin' lucky, gentlemen?" I aked throwin' a few punches to scare 'em

They swallowed loudly making this 'gulp' noise echo down the alleyway near us. But as soon as the echo's dided they were up and ready to do some serious fightin'. Or at least they're shitty version of real fightin. This was easy money.

The chumps both get into fighting stances, very traditional Karate stances. I spot many flaws, feet too far apart, hands too low, Retch's wrist was croocked--he'll break that, and of course Sumi of them was actually trying to stand like a master and start off with the Tiger one of the moves from the Five Style Chinese Martial Arts.

Pathetic.

I started off, kickin n' spinnin I wasn't hittin 'em just yet. I just deivered a few soft whacks to their mamouth heads. Naturally, like true losers, they lost their stances and turned into animals. Swinging and punching with no sense at all, no letting thmselves feel the power. Then I landed in front of them, the two tired and sweaty, they were breahing heavily and leaning on each other. Retch had some spunk left in him, he ran at me, his thumb curled inside his fingers, knowing the result, I lowered my head so my forehead connected with his punch. I heard a satisfying crack and he jumped back yelpin and screamin about his thumb hurtin. 'Course it was hurtin' it was busted, thats what happens when you make a fist wrong. You break stuff. Yuko put away her portable realizing that they would not need an ambulance, Kaiko zipped up her backpack while I sealed the deal. I raised my foot high above Retch's head, then brought it down my heal smacking his head so hard he fell backwards! Then the idiot staggered forwards just as I raised my foot again to hit Sumi, the toe of my boots smashed his chin and he was out.

"Oh yeah! Come get some!" I screamed kicking the air in triumph as Sumi fainted. Thats when the girls started hoppin', they're skirts flyin'. Oh yeah. I was totally number one, everyone else was chump change. I was on top of the world, he best Tae Kwon Do artist in the history of the worl! Eat your heart out Baek. I walked over to the girls and praised them for such cooperation and I offered to treat them to dinner.

Just as we was walkin' away is when _he_ showed up.

Short, spikey black hair, thick eyebrows covering deep chocolate eyes, a well carved muscular chest totally bare, his lower half covered by a pair of black pants with oange, and red flames shooting up them. Next to him was a very old man, tan skin, grey hair sticking out like bird wings on either side of his head, he wore a fancy looking plum jacket and white pants. I instantly hated them.

"You, boy," the old fart said to me "Are you Hwoarang? The Tae Kwon Doist that fights for money?"

"Yup, but I'm busy now. Come back tomorrow." I replied leding the girls to my bike, one in front of me the other behind, like a very sexy sandwhich

"You are not interested in the money? Or preas you are scared?"

I stopped "I ain't scared o' no one ya old fossil! Matter-o-fact I'll take you on righ' here righ' now fer free!"

He laughed "Cocky child, I am not fighting you, he is."

I looked at the kid "He ain't no big deal, wha'chu want me to fight him fer?"

"He is the one in-training. Are you ready?" he asked the kid

"Yes grandfather" he replied in a voice clouded by innocence

I hate innocence.

"Fine. Whats yer name kd?" I asked him feeling like I was jipped 'er summin

"Jin Kazama," he replied quickly

"Jin, got it. Well I'm Hwoarang, the guys who gonna kick yer ass!"

He didn't looked phased. I glared at him, but still no response. Yuko scramed 'go' and we went. I didn't expect it, I was unprepared! But all at once my world came crashing down. He hit me in the stomach, I flew three feet! I landed on my stomach, but got up and charged him, doing no more than kicking him in the side of the head. But when I spun around to kick he left side of his head, he grabbed my foot and flipped me around so hard ad so fast I didn't know which was up and which way was down. I landed on my chest and pushed myself back up and spun around, detemined to win! He hit me, and it was unike anything I ever experienced. At first the pain didn't set in, but all of a sudden the wind was knocked out of me, I was flying again, and I could feel a bruise forming on my stomach. Then I felt the ground rush up and hit me in the ass, I did a summersault, my ass smacking off the concrete. I rolled into a trashcan and finally stopped rolling and lay there unable to breathe and totally, utterly defeated.

I blacked out after that.

One thing was in my mind: I was a loser.

I came to with my body on a hard bench at the police department, a man was looking down at me. I recognized him Officer Gudo, he had arrested me two days ago for street fightin'. He was looking at me like I was a ghost.

"You sure got a number done on you!" he whislted low "Shoo' I thought you was gonna die!"

I blinked "Where am I?"

"You don't know? Shoo' yu gets arrested enough to call this place home!"

I growled low. I hate the way he talks.

How'd a country bumpkin like him land a job as a cop?!

"Am I in a lot of touble?" I sighed, sitting up my head throbbing

"Why, no, son. You isn't."

"Then why am I here?"

"Me n' m'new partner was lookin fer ya."

"Why?" I was thinking about going home and takin a nice looong, hot bath. I wasn't really paying any attention to Gudo until he said:

"so what I mean is Mr. Baek Doo San is gone!"

My eyes opend wide in horror "What?!"

"Yes'um he's gone."

I jumped up and grabbed Gudo by the collar of his shirt an shook him "What the fuck d'you mean Baek is gone?!"

"We wa takin' you home to him and he jus' wasn't there."

"He... he never leaves at night... he... he's always there!" I said

"Thats why we're lookin fer 'im" Gudo said like he was insulted

"NO!" my eyes got hot, I was trying to force myself to be calm. But I couldn't. Baek was not only my mentor, he was like my dad! He... he took me in, raised me! He... now he's gone?! The burning sensation in my eye was instantly cooled by tears. I didn't wanna cry. I never cried. I haven't cried in years. But still, there they were begging for me to le them roll down my face.

"We need ta' know if Mr. Doo San has any enemies." Gudo said

"No... none ever--ryone like him. N--no one hated him..." this over-whelming sadness took me. I started shaking because of the sobs I wans't a bout to let leave my mouth. N' the tears I refused to shed.

"Mm-hmm, you come with us, youngin', we is instructed t'take you to the dojo."

I nodded and let Gudo lead me out of the police department, every second was a battle not to cry. I got in the back of the police car and had nearly gotten myself to calm down. I was breathing reqularly and quit shaking, but then Gudo turned on the radio. It was a slow counrty station and the lyrics to the song that was on made me think of Baek. It was about a young guy leavin' home n' his life changin' when he got a call that his parents were dead. The man kept rpeatin': "I'm all aloo-o-o-one, I got no one with me by my side, they left me forever so I'm all aloo-o-o-one!"

And I snapped. The tears started flowing, I couldn't stop sobbin. My nose was runnin but I kept on cryin, my mouth open to let out the sobs. Gudo looked back at me in total shock and I only cried harder. Finally the thoughts in my head made it to my mouth. Not only was I crying like a baby, but I was shakin and huggin myself.tryin to bring that warm feelin to my chest like Baek could. I sarted picturin what his dead body looked like. I could only sob and wail. Whimpering did no good because there was no Baek around to put his finger on my lips and calm me down.

"D-doooonn'tt l-l-l-lleeaavveee mmeee B-Baek! D-don't leeaavvee meeeee!" I screamed as te tears left my eyes and stained my cheeks "I-I-I-I wwaaannnttt Bbaaaaekkk! I wwaaannttt Bbaaaaaaekk!!!"

The next thing I knew Gudo pulled up in front of the dojo, and was opening my door. I shut my mouth and suppressed several sobs before I darted from the car to the front of the dojo and threw open the door and ran inside. Gasping and sobbin I looked around and saw no one, but I went to the door that lead to the house part of the dojo where we lived. I threw it open and searched all the rooms.

Nothing.

No Baek,

I went back into the dojo and slowly walked to the door to the room he and I trained in. My hands were trembling as I pulled it open, the tears blurred my vision but I saw only darkness. The last hope I had for Baek being here died.

"N-n-n-noooo Baaaeekk!" I sobbed falling to my knees with tears streamin down my face "Baaaeekkk! Please. Please. Bbaaaeeekkk."

My wails had stopped, my throat hurt. I was just whisperin n' whimperin, I couldn't stop the tears. But, I felt my insides die. Tears flowing and my body doubled over my knees I held myself but I didn't feel any better.

"Hey why are you crying, little one?"

I looked up and turned just so slightly "B-baek?"

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Sorry it was kin of long. If I get one review I'll continue._

_This is angst OOC so if you didn't like the crying scene just now don't keep reading. The next chapter will be in Baek's POV, and next chapter we will dive into hi AU past._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, I wish it hadn't taken a whole year to get three reviews but beggars can't be choosers.  
__I'm not so sure how long I'm going to roll with this. I was determined to leave it as a one-shot.  
__Let's go down this road together, shall we?  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

I nodded when he looked at me. My poor Hwoarang, the way he stared, so terrified at me, it was nearly painful. I knelt down and pulled my sobbing pupil into my arms, he clutched me tightly and held onto me for dear life. His finely toned mussel's were tensing and he was whimpering into the coat of my suit. I rubbed his back in smooth circles, trying to calm him just a bit.

Why was my little one so worked up?

I heard a cough and looked overmy shoulder at Officer Gudo who stood in the doorway. I gave him a cross look, a far as I know he's the reason Hwoarang is this distraught. He pulls out his two-way-radio and tells them they found me.

Found me?

Oh no!

Is that what all of this is about?

I looked over my shoulder and saw the Police car beginning to drive away from my dojo. I lifted Hwoarang to his feet, but he sank against me. I hugged him and hled him up, I began to move the both of us into the living room. He was clutching my suit tightly in his hands. Like I would just fly away were he to let go. We sat on the couch, he looked at me, his shoulders jerked with a hiccup and his lower lip quivered.

"Whats wrong, little one?" I asked

Hwoarang sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand "Th-th-th-they.."

I placed a finger over his lips, "Breath" I said firmly

He inhaled and let it out shakily, after a second he was calm again, "They told me you were gone." he said in a small voice

"Gone?" I asked, raising a brow at this odd answer

"Th-thats what Gudo told me" he said

I nodded, "Well don't worry about it, Hwoarang. I am not gone, and I will not leave you."

He nodded.

I nodded and patted his shoulder, "How about you go take a bath and I'll order take-out?"

"Alright" He stood and hugged me "I'm glad you aren't gone."

"Me too" I replied returning the light embrace then I sent him on his way to bathe and change while I found some resurant, near-by, that delievered etible food.

Needless to say in our mess of a household that took me a very, very long time. By the time I found the phone book (which was right under the end table by the couch where it always was but its always the last place I seem to look) I heard the bathtub begin to drain. The long slurping noises of the soapy water being sucked into the rusty pipes rushing over my head and into the sewers. I knew he was getting out. I had maybe ten minutes to find the designated resturant, with etible food, near-by, and also order the speedy delivery.

If I got him eating he wouldn't be able to question where I was.

I cannot tell him.

Just keep his mind occupied on other things until he gradually forgets it on his own.

It worked when he was a little boy.

I was so wrapped in my thoughts I had just opened the book when he came down the steps, beads of water rolling down his brae chest and face. He wore those blasted red, plaid pants with one of my good towels around his shoudlers to catch the water from his hair. I smiled when I looked up and saw him plop down on the couch and begin to dry his hair with the soft material.

I flipped to an almost random page and saw the words "Yum-Yums Take Out Emporium!" in big, black, bold letters. I dialed the number, I could feel Howarang's eyes on my back but I pretended not to. A man answered the phone and I ordered Hwoarangs favorite: sweet and sour chicken in fried rice with soy sauce and cheese wontons on the side.

Hwoarang didn't miss a beat, as soon as he heard the clack of the phone being hung up. "Where were you, then?" he asked

I sighed, "I had matters that needed to be tended to."

"Like?" he asked and looked up from under hos towel

"You shouldn't worry about things that don't concern you." I responded placing my hand on the top of his head and pushing down

He laughed and pushed back up against my hand, "I think it does concern me!"

"Why and how did a silly notion like that come into your little head?" I teased him

"Because you're my sensei, Baek, you're like my father. I think it matters."

I looked down at him, he peered up from underneath the towel on his head. I sighed and shut my eyes. I love this boy, he's like my son, how can I deny him this answer? I terrified him, more than words can express, I terrified him. If he cries when he thinks I'm gone what about when I do die? What will he do? What can I do? We all die, no one can live forever, but I don't think Hwoarang grasps death yet. I don't think he realizes that some day-- maybe even a day soon-- I will not be here anymore.

I sit next to him on the couch, "Does it really matter to you that much?"

He nods, "Yes."

With a sigh I nod, "Alright, Hwoarang, I was away on personal family matters."

"Family matters?" he asks sketpitcally, and why shouldn't he be skeptical? I've never mentioned my family.

"Yes, Hwoarang, my father was also a Tae-Kwan-Do instructor, but my father.. he was not a good man, let's say, and my younger brother has been loaded with his debts and reputation." I explained, a drastically simplified answer but at least he got one.

Oh no. He's got that look in his eyes. LEaning a bit closer he whispers: "What do you mean, 'not a good man', Baek?"

I cleared my throat, this was getting uncomfortable, "He had a taste for the extravigant and did anything to get it. For instance: he liked women. A lot. My father always had a new woman on his arm.. and, thats why he was murdered, many of the women were rich and their fthers and brothers were Jopok's..."

"Gangsters?" he clarified

"Be specific, Hwoarang, use those history lessons you took. _Kkangpae_ means gangster, a jopok is..?" I left the question open for him to answer

"Jopok..." he shut his eyes, "...isn't that, like, Seoul slang for someone in the Korean Yakuza?" he asked, I nodded solemnly. His eyes widened, "Oh fuck..!"

"Stop cursing! But yes, you see?"

"Why did everyhting fall on your younger brother? Why not you?" he asked

Sighing I replied, "I left home early to serve the mandatory years in the military, and I enjoyed instructing there, so I stayed. My brother did not, Kwan was much like you, accept it wasn't defiance that forced him in it was fear. And even then, he served the shortest time and went home where the Jopok's were waiting for him."

Hwoarang nodded, "So.. you were helping him with your fathers debt?"

"Yes." I nod

"What did he owe them? Money? Land?"

I shook my head and sighed, "No, dear Hwoarang, it was not as trivial as all that."

He blinked, "Huh?"

I smiled at his cluelessness, "I mean, what he owed them, was life."

"Life..?"

"He stole one of the women away.. and he got her pregnant, and when she returned home in a body bag, after dying in child birth with..."

"You."


End file.
